1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to field of Digital Rights Management (DRM), and, more specifically to a system and method for management and security of complex content in an electronic distribution system. The embodiments herein also relate to tracking and recalling software and content from multiple third party content providers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication devices and the Internet have changed the way people communicate, learn and utilize resources. A wide range of digital information is shared and used by millions of electronic appliances for various purposes. The authors and marketers of content for electronic appliances include database providers, software developers, publishers, recording companies etc. Many third party service providers use content for various devices and for different purposes. Secure and controlled use of digital information and digital rights management is matter of great importance in this electronic age. Many protection techniques have been developed for controlling and managing the different types of content and digital information.
Advanced medical devices are increasingly controlled by software. Many value-added functions such as remote monitoring, patient guidance, education and feedback are integrated with the use of different software in the medical device. These software-based medical devices integrate third party content and third party hardware platforms. Patients have a wide range of medical needs and comorbidities, and may need content to be integrated from a variety of sources. These value-added features and services may be provided by third parties other than the device manufacturer or primary service provider. In addition, the value-added software providers may be the intellectual property holders who license original device manufacturers to make devices that can operate the software.
Existing Digital Rights Management (DRM) solutions protect the rights of singular content providers in electronic distribution systems, but are not adequate to manage complex content that may be integrated from and modified by a variety of content providers. There are no means of tracking and recalling software and content from multiple third party content providers that is modified and adapted by a range of healthcare experts for users with a range of medical conditions and comorbidities.
Consequently, there is a need for developing a system and method where the rights of content creators may be protected. There is a need for system which enables software developers and value-added service providers to manage digital rights to ensure payment for their software-based intellectual property and to enable the quality assurance and potential recall of software components independent of any physical device recall, particularly in an environment where software may operate on hardware platforms from multiple manufacturers.